A display device in a navigation device for a vehicle may include a liquid crystal display panel unit supported by a metal frame. This liquid crystal display panel unit includes various electronic components such as a driver IC and a connector substrate, and there is an issue that noise is produced from these electronic components. Accordingly, in this kind of display device, measures are taken to reduce influence of the noise. For example, in Patent Document 1, there is disclosed an art for preventing radiation noise by clamping a copper foil surface of a slide-type control board with a grounding metal fitting.